


Winter Love

by Hazilee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, childhood crush, dojae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazilee/pseuds/Hazilee
Summary: It was winter when Doyoung found his love.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, this is my first time writing a fic. I suddenly had an idea while babysitting and it took me like five days to finish this story. And since i am a newbie, I might have error here and there but don't worry! I will try to improve myself again in the future! 
> 
> Just as a head up, Jaehyun is five years older than Doyoung in this story.
> 
> Happy reading a 12k words worth story!

“Kim Doyoung, what are you doing?” asked his roommate, Lee Taeyong. They had been roommates for almost a year and seven months now since the first day he entered college. Taeyong was leaning at Doyoung’s door frame and his arms crossed. Definitely living up his title as a mother in their circle of friends. 

“Uh, laying around? Can’t you see duh.” Doyoung deadpanned.

Sighing, Taeyong hopped on Doyoung’s bed and shifted a bit to make himself comfortable beside Doyoung, who was still busy scrolling on his phone reading God-know-what.

“Aren’t you going home Doyoung? It’s Christmas now.”

“Hmm. Maybe.” Doyoung hummed. Still unenthusiastic. 

“You should pack now Doyoung. It’s been a while since you last went back home. I bet your family miss you a lot. And it’s Christmas! Cheer up a bit. Don’t be so gloomy dude.” Taeyong coaxed Doyoung who was still unmoving.

Doyoung exhaled loudly. He turned towards Taeyong and gave him a small smile though it looked a bit dull. “Thank you for your concern, Yong. It was just—” another sigh escaped from his thin lips. “It was just, I don’t want to meet him.” Doyoung whined a bit.

Taeyong frowned. “Him?” Doyoung nodded and his lips pouted. Taeyong’s frowns went deeper and suddenly his brows raised high in realisation. He had an idea on who Doyoung had indicated. “Ah, you mean Jaehyun? Your old crush?” Taeyoung asked teasingly.

Doyoung rolled his eyes and retorted back. “Sure, he crushed my heart. Real bad.”

“But from your story it seems like he was a nice guy. But anyway, come on Dons, don’t let a man dampen your festive mood! You can always avoid him like a plague!” Taeyong suggested while wiggling his eyebrows. Doyoung gave him stink eyes in return. “It’s not that easy! We are next-door neighbours for god sake! Our parents have been friends since I was four and now I am _nineteen_!” 

Taeyong whistled. “It is that _hard_ huh?”

Doyoung’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “And to make it worse, our families always had dinner together during Christmas Eve.” Taeyong patted his palm on Doyoung’s back to offer consolation. “Then how about last year? How did you manage to avoid him? Because if I remember it clearly you were eager to go back home?” Taeyong asked. Doyoung palmed his face in frustration. “Because I knew he had to work outstation hence he was not there. My mum told me two days prior Christmas Eve. So that’s why I was eager to go back home.” Taeyong hummed and nodded in understanding. 

Suddenly, Doyoung’s phone rang. “Ugh, the problem has arrived.” Doyoung sighed and picked up the phone call.

_“Hello, Doyoungie! How are you, my son?”_ his mother greeted him warmly.

“Hey mum, I’m fine. You?” Doyoung replied back and made eye contact with Taeyong. Taeyong then mouthed _“Your mum?”_ Doyoung nodded in return.

_“We are doing great son!”_ His mother chirped. Then he heard the phone rustled and he could hear his father’s voice at the back along with Gongmyung. _“Doyoung-ah, when are you coming back? We missed you!”_ And his mother shushed them both. _“Hush, I’m trying to talk here. Oh my god, your father and Gongmyung are so loud.”_ Doyoung laughed a little. He could practically hear his mother's eye roll. _“But, yes my darling. When are you coming home? We haven’t seen you for so long, I almost forgot how my son looks like now.”_ His mother sighed dramatically.

Doyoung erupted into a big laugh. His mother never failed to amuse him. “Mum! It’s not that long! It’s been only like two months since we last met!” Doyoung shook his head. 

_“Okay, fine. But I hope you will be home by tomorrow since tomorrow is Christmas Eve. I’ll make your favourite apple pie okay?”_ his mother persuaded him as if knowing her son's reluctance.

Doyoung sighed in defeat again. He could never win over his mom. “Alright mum, see you this evening.”

_“Yes! I know that apple pie trick would work!”_ his mother exclaimed, over joy with her little winning streaks over persuading Doyoung to come back home. _“And here I thought my stuffed turkey could lure him!”_ said his father, devastated. _“Dream on haha.”_ His mother replied mischievously. It is not a surprise for him that his parents always throw a playful banter. In fact, he appreciated it because it showed that he was blessed with a warm and loving family. 

“Alright mum, got to go. I haven’t packed yet.” said Doyoung.

_“Sure son. Goodbye!”_ his mother bid him.

“Bye.” and he pressed the red button on his screen. 

Taeyong who was still in the room, stood up and stretched a bit. “Well looks like you’re going home Dons.” Taeyong grinned. “It couldn’t be that bad right? Besides you gotta eat your mum’s apple pie! Please bring some for me later on. I couldn’t find any other apple pie that is on par with your mum’s!” Taeyong whined.

Doyoung chuckled. “Yeah right. If I remember.”

“You better!” Taeyong pointed his finger at Doyoung as if threatening him but really, he was all but threatening. Nothing is dangerous about Taeyong, well unless someone burned his kitchen.

  
  


It was 3 pm when Doyoung finished cleaning his dorm room and started to drive home. It should not have taken that long since his university was only 40 minutes away from his house including all those traffic jams and such. Not long after, he was driving through that familiar road and finally he reached his home. Just as he was about to reach for his bag and get out from the car, he saw from his rear view mirror, another car had followed suit and parked right behind him. It was Jaehyun’s. 

_Oh God give me a break. I am not ready!_ Doyoung groaned internally.

He then heard someone knock on his window. Of course it was Jaehyun, standing there in his glory with his white dress shirt, covered with a grey long coat and paired with grey dress pants. His blue ash grey hair was gelled exposing his forehead. He looked stunning as usual. Doyoung gulped a little bit hard. And that smile— _oh that smile_ — with all dimples and whiskers-like, and in addition to his dusty pink cheeks and nose due to the cold weather, making Jaehyun look a little bit more lovelier than he already was. 

Then, it looked like Doyoung was spacing out because he remained unresponsive so Jaehyun waved his hand a bit to gain his attention. Doyoung who was flustered because he was caught staring— _well, he was obviously staring_ — rushingly took his bag out and opened his car door. 

Jaehyun stepped back to give some space to Doyoung and greeted him. “Hey, Doyoung. Long time no see. How are you?” Jaehyun asked kindly. Doyoung who had not yet met his eyes, just staring blankly at his shoes. “Im—uh—I’m good. You?” 

“I’m fine. Say, you have grown a lot huh? You’re almost as tall as me, but I’m taller of course.” Jaehyun teased him. “I—” just before Doyoung could reply he heard his mother calling for him.

“Doyoung!”

_Thank heaven, thank you God! Just about time! I’m about to explode here from embarrassment._ Doyoung then massaged his chest a bit, trying to calm his fast-paced heartbeat.

His mother shrilled from the front door. She was so excited to meet her baby. As she was rushing to the main gate, she noticed that her son was not alone. He was with Jaehyun. Her excitement doubled. “Oh god! Jaehyun is here too! It’s been so long right Jaehyunnie?” She then proceeded to hug him.

Jaehyun bent down a bit and reciprocated her hug. “Ah yes mum, sorry I didn’t come back for last christmas. I was caught off with work.” You see, Jaehyun is so damn loved by the Kims that he even called Doyoung’s parents like they were his; Mum and Dad. And it worked vice versa too because Doyoung and Gongmyung also called the Jungs as; Mama and Daddy. 

“It’s okay Jaehyunnie, I understand.” replied Mrs Kim lovingly. 

And Doyoung coughed. “Mum.” The two of them broke the hug and Mrs Kim laughed. “Our Doyoungie, I miss you too.” his mum then proceeded to hug and kiss both of his cheeks. “I miss you too mum.” Doyoung hummed and they swayed a bit while hugging. Seconds later they broke the hug and Mrs Kim faced Jaehyun. “Jaehyun-ah, tonight I was about to make an apple pie. When I finish baking it, I’ll give it to you okay?” Doyoung’s mum said.

“Sure mum! I’ve been craving for your wonderful apple pie since forever!” Jaehyun said back enthusiastically. “Then, I’ll go first okay mum? Gotta surprise my mama. She didn’t know I will come here today because I told her I’ll be here tomorrow.” Jaehyun let out a small laugh. Imagining his mama’s reaction, it must be hilarious. “You naughty boy. Always teased your mama like that.” Mrs Kim laughed too and slapped Jaehyun’s shoulder. Doyoung who had not actively joined the conversation laughed too. “See you later mum, Doyoungie.” Jaehyun bid his goodbye after he managed to calm himself down. “Bye!” said both Mrs Kim and Doyoung. "Let's go inside Doyoung-ah." his mum then dragged him into the house. 

Upon entering into his house, Doyoung was greeted with a loud welcoming noise of his dad and brother saying “Welcome home Doyoungie!” simultaneously. 

Doyoung laughed and quickly went to the kitchen. There, he saw his dad with his tall chef hat— _he said he needed it whenever he was cooking in order to make a very delicious meals and his mum would just scoffed, having headache from her husband's antics_ —chopping vegetables for _Bossam_ , meat served in a lettuce wrap and soybean paste stew. His favourites. He could feel his stomach grumbling thinking about those delicious meals he will have during dinner. But first, he rushed off to hug his dad. “I miss you so much.” Doyoung hummed in content. His father hugged back and smiled, “Aww our baby is feeling clingy now huh?”

Doyoung huffed, “Dad, let me be! I am the youngest one in this family so let me take full advantage of it.” His dad laughed harder upon hearing his response. “Seems like no matter how old you will be but once you are the baby of the family, you will always be the baby right mum?” Gongmyung teased. Doyoung stuck his tongue out in respond. 

After a few more family banters between him and Gongmyung, Doyoung went to his childhood room. The room was painted with sky blue and there were two or three Girls Generation posters plastered on his wall— _he was a big fan of that group_ — and some polaroids of him with his brother, some silly poses of him with his school friends; Kun, Ten, Lucas and Sicheng, hung on the wall above his study desk. And of course Jaehyun was there too. Among all of those polaroids that he had, the one where him and Jaehyun sitting side-by-side with melted ice cream on their hands beaming widely to the camera was the one that he cherished the most. He smiled to himself and quickly settled down, unpacking his things and went for a quick hot shower.

The dinner went well and eventful. He stuffed his stomach with his family’s wonderful home cooked meals and he was so satisfied with the night until his mother called him from the kitchen. “Yes mum?” Doyoung replied and headed to where she was. His mother had just finished baking her famous apple pie. “Could you please be a dear and give this apple pie to the Jungs? I had promised Jaehyun this evening to give him this.” his mum said while packing the desserts. Doyoung groaned internally. “Asks Gongmyung please. Jaehyun is his best friend. So he’s the one who should meet him.” Doyoung responded back. “But I remember certain someone always declaring his love for Jaehyun everytime he got the chance.” his mum teased back playfully. Doyoung gasped. "I was just a kid back then. I didn't know any better!" said Doyoung, exasperated. "But it goes on until you were twelve Doyoung. I think that's old enough to know what liking someone is." his mum countered back cheekily. Doyoung who had lost his word accepted the task unwillingly and sighed in defeat.

Doyoung got out of his house and went on his way to the Jungs which was just right beside his house—on his left specifically— and rang the bell door twice. He knew he could just go straight into the house but it was a long time ago since he did that so he didn’t know if his privilege was still intact. 

_Hmm, they didn't hear the bell? Guess I’ll just welcome myself then._ He thought and proceeded to open the gate. Just before he could press the passcode, someone had opened it for him. Again it was Jaehyun. He was dressed in a plain white t-shirt paired with sleeping pants and his hair was soft and fluffy in contrast with his hair earlier this evening. “Hey Doyoung, what’s up?” 

“Uh, my mum asked me to give you this apple pie.” Doyoung said and shoved the box that was on his hand slightly towards Jaehyun. “Sweet!” Jaehyun said gleefully. The box changed hands and before Doyoung could turn around after he bid his goodbye, Jaehyun gripped his arm. “Let’s eat this together. I’ll make us some tea and maybe we can catch up. Mama and daddy would be glad to meet you too Doyoungie.” Jaehyun said hastily. He looked so nervous but Doyoung was not sure because of what. _Ping!_ Doyoung’s phone beeped indicated he received a new message. It was from Ten.

_Dons! Heard from your mum that you’re in town. Let’s meet up! Kun, Lucas and Sicheng are here too!_

Doyoung glanced back at Jaehyun who was staring at him expectantly. “I guess not today. I have to meet my friends now. Sorry Jaehyun.” Doyoung said apologetically. A flash of disappointment was written all over Jaehyun’s face but it was quickly replaced with understandment. “It’s okay. Starting from your age, it gets harder to meet your high school friends. Go meet them while you still can.” and Jaehyun flashed him with his kind smile. Doyoung’s heart skipped a beat. Jaehyun has always been like this. Too nice and too kind. And that was one of many things of Jaehyun's that made Doyoung fall for him. 

“Good night, Jaehyun.” Doyoung bowed and turned his back to walk away.

“Bye, Doie.” said Jaehyun softly as he watched Doyoung’s retreating back.

  
  


Doyoung fished out his phone out of his sleeping trousers pocket. Thank God it was 9:40 pm so no one would really bat an eye of what he was wearing. He was only in his furry black cotton padded winter jacket, oversized red hoodie, a t-shirt and red and green plaid sleeping trousers completed with his fluffy red scarf. Doyoung could not stand the cold hence he was bundled up with thick layers of clothes. And this was not his first time meeting with his friend just in pajama.

_Ten! Let’s meet at the McDonalds! I was craving for their Salted Caramel McFlurry! It was so so good!_

_Plus, ice cream tasted amazing during winter,_ he thought to himself while he texted Ten back. He was already walking on his way to the said restaurant. It was near as it only took him ten minutes to reach there.

_Sure Dons. I know you wanted to go to McD as you’re a McD’s freak lol. So me and the boys are already here. Get your ass here right now. I have so much tea to spill. If you’re late I’m not gonna re-tell all the juicy stories._

Doyoung chuckled and fastened his pace to his destination. 

“So I held my breath and—Dons here!” Ten who was in the middle of narrating his gossip stopped the moment he saw Doyoung stepped into the fast food restaurant. 

“Hey gang! Oh god I missed you guys so much.” Doyoung said, smiling widely showing off his cute gummy smile. Kun then reached out for Doyoung and said, “I know right! We only get to meet like twice or thrice in a _year_!” 

Lucas then intervened. “This Christmas is gonna be lit because we are all here! I want that apple pie Dons! Can we come to your house?” Lucas asked with attempted puppy eyes.

Doyoung giggled. “Sure, sure. Haih, my mum is so famous. Even my friends back in uni also craved for her apple pie.” 

“Can’t blame them when your mum’s desserts really be tasting like that. Are your parents opt for adoption?” Sicheng asked playfully.

“Haha idiot I don’t want you as my sibling. Gongmyung is enough.” Doyoung retorted back. “Let me order my ice cream real quick.” and Doyoung left the table.

After a while the group of friends had settled down and were ready to wolf down their desserts. 

They had talked about their own university life; how frustrating this lecturer was, or about that one groupmate who always was a free rider etc. Until Ten brought up that topic; it was Doyoung’s love life. It was no secret to the gang that Doyoung had been crushing on his older brother’s best friends until now, though Doyoung had denied the accusation; _he was no longer in love with Jaehyun._ But it fell into deaf ears. 

“What about him?” Doyoung asked defensively. “Doyoung, I still think that you have to tell Jaehyun about your feelings. It was unfair for him for you to suddenly be so cold to him when you used to clung on him like a baby koala.” Ten tried to reason out.

“No. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you but I saw them kissing that day okay. So of course that Dongwan guy likes him and Jaehyun clearly likes him too because he kissed back.” Doyoung ranted.

“Wait, that’s not what you said last time. You said you were not sure whether they had kissed or not but you did see that jerk was leaning closer to Jaehyun.” argued Sicheng back.

“Whatever. Can we drop this issue please?” Doyoung pleaded to his friends.

Kun sighed loudly. “But I do agree with Ten, sooner or later Jaehyun will ask you about your shitty behaviour Doyoung, and that time you can do nothing but eventually confesses to him.”

“As if he would care. It’s been _years_ guys. Nothing’s gonna change and he still treated me like a cute dongsaeng of his. Nothing more, nothing less.” Doyoung scoffed bitterly.

“If you say so.” Lucas shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his ice cream.

It was around 12 am when he reached home and he saw his brother in the kitchen.

“Not sleeping yet?” asked Doyoung casually.

“Nope. Just got back from Jaehyun’s.” Gongmyung gulped down his drinks and dumped the cup into the sink. 

The atmosphere suddenly became heavy. Doyoung's sixth sense told him that he was going to be in big trouble so he tried to escape to his room but was stopped by his brother.

"Doyoung, can we talk?" Gongmyung asked in a serious tone. Doyoung gulped and he could hear his own heart beating loud and clear in his ear. "S—sure." Doyoung stuttered. They sat down at the dining table. 

"You think I didn't realize that you're avoiding Jaehyun huh, Doyoung?" Gongmyung said, straight to the point. No beating in a bush. One of the reasons why he always wanted to avoid any confrontation with his older brother. 

But Doyoung being Doyoung, the hard headed Doyoung, he decided to play dumb. "I'm not avoiding him. I have no issue with him so why would I do that?" his eyes wandering around and not looking straight at Gongmyung. 

"Really? Then why did you always reject his offers and invitations to hang out? You know you're a friend of his too right? We practically grew up together." Gongmyung countered back.

_A friend. He hates that word._

Doyoung remained silent. 

Seeing his little brother being unresponsive he continued, "And you used to like him a lot. What happened? Care to share? You know I'm all ears for you right?"

"Nothing happened Gongmyung. Can I go back to my room now? I'm drop dead tired." Doyoung tried to cut off his prying brother.

"Whatever Doyoung. I'm not that dumb. Just come clean to Jaehyun as soon as possible. You won't regret it I swear. The only thing that you'll regret is that you had wasted your time avoiding Jaehyun instead of communicating with him." Gongmyung warned him. 

Doyoung paid no mind and rushed off to his room. 

Doyoung hung his jacket and scarf in the closet. He did his night routine which consisted of him brushing his teeth and washing his face. Later, he threw his tired body on his small bed. He had outgrown his bed now. But he managed to make himself comfortable. He thinked back about his conversation with his friends and his brother. Everyone urged him to confess his feelings to Jaehyun. But the thing was that he did confess well maybe not explicitly but he did confess. It was when he was ten and Jaehyun was fifteen. He still remembered how broken-hearted he was that Jaehyun had a boyfriend back then. They both looked compatible to each other and that boyfriend, Kim Jungwoo, was nice to him as well. To put it simply, Jungwoo was kind, friendly and easy to like. He remembered how in love Jaehyun was. 

When Doyoung was still a kid, he would always play together with Jaehyun and Gongmyung. Sometimes Jungwoo would join too whenever he came to Jaehyun's house. Jungwoo would bring some candy to give it to little Doyoung and treated him warmly. So little Doyoung could not bring himself to hate Jungwoo. Everything went smoothly until that one night, while little Doyoung was about to throw the trash bag, he heard muffled sobs from Jaehyun's house. He then climbed on the fence that separates his lawn and Jaehyun's. There, he saw Jaehyun was alone on the garden swing. 

"Jaehyun." he whispered loudly. 

Jaehyun who was looking down on his feet while swinging stopped suddenly. He looked up and saw little Doyoung poking his head out from the fence but since little Doyoung was small he only saw his eyes. Quickly he wiped off his teary eyes and smiled weakly at the boy. "Yes, Doie?" It was a nickname used only by Jaehyun and Doyoung loved that name a lot because he felt special.

The said boy jumped off from his fence leaving Jaehyun puzzled but seconds later he could hear his house gate screeched and now the kid was in front of him wearing a very worried expression on his face. 

"Jaehyun, are you okay? Why are you crying?" asked little Doyoung worriedly. Jaehyun breathed in deeply before saying, "I'm not crying. See I'm smiling right now." and he smiled widely as if to prove that he was indeed not crying. But it could not fool little Doyoung because little Doyoung knew if someone was crying, his nose would be red and the eyes would be swollen. Right now, Jaehyun's face was not far from the descriptions. Little Doyoung proceeded to sit beside Jaehyun and said, "Don't lie. I heard you crying just now and your nose is red. Mum said it is bad to lie to other people."

Jaehyun laughed a little after being scolded by a ten years old. "Haha, okay I am sorry I won't do it again." Jaehyun said and started to swing his feet again. "Hmm, I was sad because Jungwoo will move out from the town." said Jaehyun softly. The news of Jungwoo moving out from the city had left Jaehyun all broken and frustrated. Eventually, they had to break up because a long distance relationship was too hard and foreign for a 15 years old Jaehyun. 

Little Doyoung just kept quiet, thinking what he should say. He was not good at consoling people, Gongmyung did. In the end he decided to say whatever was on his mind. "Don't be sad Jaehyunnie. You still have me." he then linked his left arm with Jaehyun's right arm. "You do know I like you so much right, Jaehyunnie?" 

Jaehyun giggled. "Well, with all of your countless love proclamations, of course I know." Jaehyun teased back.

"Then please wait for me. At least until I'm going to high school because that time I'll be big enough to make you my wife." little Doyoung said with full confidence in his tone. 

Jaehyun who was so shocked, snapped his head to see little Doyoung on his side. "Wife?" 

"Yeah, wife." Little Doyoung nodded his head firmly to confirm his statement. "Dad said a wife is someone that you like so much. So you will make them as your wife. Since I like you, I will make you my wife." he then beamed widely at Jaehyun with a gummy smile.

Jaehyun fell into uncontrollable laughter. Doyoung on the other hand just watched Jaehyun weirdly because he was sure he did not say anything funny but he just let Jaehyun laugh because it was better this way. He did not like it when Jaehyun was all sad and heartbroken. 

It took like a minute or so for Jaehyun to calm himself down. "That was cute Doie." Jaehyun cooed while still laughing a bit and shook his head a little. Jaehyun then stood up and ruffled little Doyoung's hair. "Go back to your house now Doie. Mum will be worried because you have been outside quite for a while now."

"Hmm okay. Bye Jaehyunnie." Doyoung bid him goodbye and rushed off to his house. Honestly, he had forgotten about his mum just now until Jaehyun had mentioned about her. He did not want to be nagged by his mum. Little did Doyoung know, Jaehyun had been thinking about that wife thingy as suggested by him that night. To be frank? Jaehyun did not mind at all and he _may_ have liked that idea a bit? 

However, after that conversation nothing much had changed. Jaehyun still treated him like a cute dongsaeng and Doyoung did not mind at all—because Doyoung did not know if anything should be changed. He liked what he had with Jaehyun now—and continued being that cute dongsaeng to Jaehyun since Jaehyun was an only child. 

But two years later, their relationship changed drastically. When Doyoung was 12 years old, Lee Dongwan came into picture. He was friends with Jaehyun and Gongmyung. So naturally Doyoung would know him too. The three of them always hung out together after school at either Jaehyun's house or his to study for their college-entrance exam. But compared to Jungwoo, Dongwan was an asshole. The biggest jerk that Doyoung had ever encountered. It was known by everyone that Doyoung had always loved to clung on Jaehyun asking to be pampered by him and Jaehyun would comply wholeheartedly. While Gongmyung would make fun of them saying something like _'Hey I was here you know, you can just ask me to help you'_ or _'Am I your brother or Jaehyun is your brother?'_ and Doyoung would stick his tongue out playfully or he would retort back with, _'Just say you're jealous. Plus Jaehyun is nicer than you.'_ and hugged Jaehyun tighter. 

But that was not the case with Dongwan. Whenever Doyoung tried to seek affections and attention from Jaehyun, Dongwan would ridicule him with malice intonation. Of course Jaehyun and Gongmyung had told Dongwan off about his offensive remarks but he would say back _'What? I was just joking'_. This issue had been going on for a couple of months until that one fateful day. A day where everything went downhill.

Doyoung just got back late from school. He had a choir practice as the competition was just around the corner. On his way to his home, he saw Jaehyun and Dongwan outside of Jaehyun's front gate. Gongmyung was nowhere in sight. Doyoung fastened his pace to greet Jaehyun—yes only Jaehyun. Dongwan can just fuck off—but before his presence could be noticed by them, he saw Dongwan leaned towards Jaehyun. His steps halted. Doyoung froze for a second before his brain told him to flee from the scene. And that was what Doyoung did. He turned his back and ran away to wherever his foot brought him to. 

Since that day, Doyoung had avoided Jaehyun. He started to make himself busy with school work and actively joined any program that his school can offer so that he has less time to spend in his own house _—_ _because the chances of him meeting Jaehyun at his own house was high so he could not risk it and also he can use it as an excuse to decline any invitation from Jaehyun_. Sometimes, when Doyoung had nothing to do he would just lock himself in his room and cry his heart out. He had told Jaehyun to wait for him but apparently Jaehyun had not considered him as his potential lover at all. All he can be to Jaehyun was just his best friend's little brother. It sucked. 

It became worse after Jaehyun passed his college entrance exam. It means that Jaehyun will move out and spend more time outside with new people. 13 years old Doyoung would convince himself that it was for the best and that was what he wanted in the first place. Now Jaehyun was gone he could stop pretending to be busy just to avoid him. On the day where Jaehyun had to leave for college, everyone was there to send him off and bid goodbyes except Doyoung who was at Ten's house because he had to do some _work_ —okay he admit he was not there because of work but it was not like Jaehyun would know about it though. 

Six years had passed and yet their awkwardness lasted until now. None of them had a chance to sort out their problem—well mostly on Jaehyun's part because Doyoung was busy avoiding him by coming home only when he was sure Jaehyun was not there—and now that they inevitably had to meet again Doyoung did not know how to face Jaehyun properly for tomorrow's dinner. Doyoung huffed a loud sigh and ruffled his jet black hair in frustration. 

_Fuck my life. This shit sucked._ He thought to himself and pulled his duvet up to his head. Doyoung remained unmoving and seconds later he was kicking the air inside of his duvet, throwing tantrums silently.

It was the aroma of his mom's cooking that woke Doyoung up from his deep slumber. Sleepily he searched for his phone on his night stand. _8:30 am._

_Well that was quite early than usual,_ he thought. Normally he would wake up around 10 or 11 because he loved sleeping alright. Doyoung stretched his body and sat at the side of his bed to clear his grogginess. He then reached for his towel and headed to the toilet to start his day.

  
  


"Good morning." Doyoung sang as he reached the kitchen. There was only his mum in the kitchen who was busy cooking fried rice for breakfast. 

"Morning Doyoungie. So happy early in the morning hmm?" His mum replied back with a delicate smile decorated on her old yet beautiful face. 

Doyoung grinned. "Nothing. Just feel like singing." He said cheekily and put his two fingers up; a peace sign. "Oh, by the way, where's dad and Gongmyung?" 

His mum shaked her head at her son's silliness. Definitely inherited from her. "Your dad is still sleeping and Gongmyung just went out to meet his friends."

Doyoung who was already seated at the dining table poured himself some coffee and took a sip of it. _Ah, delicious!_ He sighed in content. "Oh that was early." He said and he took another sip again. "Hmm, mum, I'm hungry." Doyoung whined and pouted. 

"You big baby. Here it's done. Take your plate now." His mum replied. 

Doyoung took his plate and scooped up some generous amount of fried rice. He then went back to his seat. He took a big bite of still hot fried rice and moan in delight. After a few spoons, he continued chatting with his mum. "Mum, what are you going to cook for this lunch?" He asked while still chewing on his food.

"Doyoung, you're in the middle of eating breakfast and you already asked about lunch?" His mum asked, amused. 

"Mum, I was just asking." He whined.

"Haha, I don't know Doyoungie. Anything in your mind?" His mum asked while laughing a little. 

"Hmm." Doyoung hummed, deep in thought. His brows raised and his eyes shone. "Hot pot?"

"Sure, Doyoungie. But I have to check if I have enough ingredients for hot pot. If not, then you have to help me with grocery shopping. Okay?"

"Okay mum! Anything for you." Said Doyoung cheekily before continuing to eat his breakfast.

After Doyoung had finished his meal, his mum handed him a list of ingredients for today's lunch and dinner. He took a quick glance at the list. _It's not that many._ "Here's some money too. Be careful on your way okay?" His mum reminded him. It was her motherly instinct to always remind her children for their safety. Doyoung understood that. "Yes mum. I'll be going now." He replied and grabbed his wallet. The weather was not that cold so he opted for his denim jacket to be paired with his sweatshirt and jeans. 

On his way to the supermarket, he enjoyed his walk by singing softly to himself and appreciating the soft ray of sunshine that provided some heat for him during this cold winter. Doyoung had always loved to walk. It kept him fit as he disliked doing sports. So the minimum thing that he could do to make sure his figure was in good shape was walking. After 15 minutes of walking he has reached his destination. He grabbed a basket shopping and went to find the item listed by his mother.

"Should I buy some cereals for myself?" He muttered to himself. Just as he was about to enter a snack aisle he saw Jaehyun was there standing in front of chocolate's racks with two different brands of chocolate; Hersheys and Toblerone in his both hands. Doyoung was stunned. He was about to turn his heel but Jaehyun already noticed him.

"Doyoung-ah." Jaehyun called him, all smiley. Doyoung's lips stretched awkwardly like he was about to smile but at the same time he was miserable inside. _Oh god. Out of places and times why it must be now in this supermarket?_ Doyoung whimpered inwardly. He cleared his throat and greeted Jaehyun back. "H-hey Jaehyun." And he waved a little, stiffly. Jaehyun then urged him to come near him and Doyoung hesitantly walked towards him. Jaehyun showed him the chocolates that were still in his hand. "I'm not sure which brand I should buy. What do you think?" Jaehyun asked and pursed his lips out in contemplation. 

Doyoung scratched the non-existence itch on his head. "Um, I like Hershey's more." He said. 

Jaehyun nodded. He grabbed another Hershey's chocolate bar. Now in his hands he had a dark chocolate flavoured and cookies and creme flavoured. "Between these two flavours which one will you choose?" Jaehyun asked again seriously.

Doyoung looked at Jaehyun weirdly. "Why did you ask me? You're the one who'll eat this, not me. Choose it based on your preference." Doyoung stated flatly. _Why is he asking me so many questions?_

Jaehyun clicked his tongue. "Just choose Doyoung. Why are you being so difficult?" He looked at Doyoung eagerly, waiting for his answer.

Doyoung pointed out the cookies and creme chocolate bar. "I like this one better." He said bashfully. Jaehyun grinned. "Okay!" And he took another two bars of the said flavour. "Three bars are enough right?" He asked again.

Doyoung shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it is more than enough if you plan to eat that all alone." 

A small laugh escaped from Jaehyun's plump lips. "It's not for me though." Jaehyun whispered softly.

"Hmm?" Doyoung hummed in question. "What did you say?"

"Ah, nothing." And Jaehyun's ears turned deep red.

"Okay." Doyoung raised his left eyebrow. _Why is he acting so weird?_

"Oh, by the way, where's mum?" Jaehyun asked as he placed the chocolates into his basket. "Mum is at home. I'm here alone helping her with grocery shopping." Doyoung replied back. 

"Oh. I see." Jaehyun nodded slowly as if thinking of something else to say. Doyoung took that as his cue to leave. "Then I—"

"Are you free right now?" Jaehyun cutted off his sentence.

Silence. _Oh God. What should I do? Am I busy though? But I had found all the items needed. Should I lie? But_ —

"Doyoung? You okay?" Jaehyun asked, concern written all over his face. "It's okay if you're busy, I can just—"

"No!" Doyoung said rushly. 

"No?" Jaehyun asked back, baffled.

"No. I'm not busy. Why did you ask?" Doyoung said while looking at anything but Jaehyun. His fingers tapped softly at the handle of his basket. 

A feeling of relief washed all over Jaehyun and a smile began to creep back on his face. "I thought you could accompany me with my grocery shopping. Plus we haven't hung out _together_ for a _long_ time." His ears became red.

"S-sure. Let's go." Doyoung stuttered. He looked at Jaehyun's eyes for a while and he could feel his face burning from embarrassment so he quickly walked off to the cereal section leaving Jaehyun behind. Jaehyun just giggled to himself before shouting, "Doyoung-ah wait for me." and jogged to the still fast walking Doyoung. 

The time he spent with Jaehyun at the mart had left Doyoung's heart fluttering and his stomach having a massive butterfly. He wondered how he would feel to do such domestic activities with Jaehyun but with a different status. And at that instant his heart dropped. _Of course that would be wishful thinking. Get a hold of yourself together Doyoung._

After they had paid for their respective grocery items— _Jaehyun had insisted on paying for Doyoung but he had refused repeatedly and Jaehyun gave up because Doyoung can be stubborn like that_ —Jaehyun turned to face Doyoung and asked him. "Are you here by a car or did you walk here?"

"I walked here. Feel like exercising a bit." Doyoung replied back bashfully.

"Nice! I walked here too. So let's go home together shall we?" Jaehyun said with his dimple smile showing. Doyoung hummed in agreement. He had no excuse to decline Jaehyun now right?

During the walk, they fell into a comfortable silence. It was like that for a while until Jaehyun was the one who broke it first. "Can we stop by at the flower shop? Need to buy some flowers for someone."

Doyoung's heart broke into pieces. _Someone huh. Damn._ "Hmm." Doyoung hummed dejectedly but Jaehyun did not notice the change of tone from Doyoung. 

Once they reached the flower shop, they were welcomed with a sweet scent from the fresh flowers there. "Hello, welcome." greeted the old lady. "May I help you, young lads?" a kind smile decorated on her face. 

"Yes, ma'am. I'm looking for flowers to give to someone." Jaehyun said shyly. The old lady smiled knowingly. "Of course, of course. I suggest for Camelia and Honeysuckle to be paired with Heather. It will look pretty together."

"Alright." Jaehyun said and turned to Doyoung. A faint blush on his ears and cheeks bloomed again. "Which one is prettier? I don't know which to choose." he said while caressing the flowers in front of him. 

Doyoung felt bitter in his heart. _Why the fuck he asked me for? What is he trying to do?_ Doyoung then glared angrily at the flowers scanning for what he felt like the ugliest flower he could find. _Bingo!_ He pointed at Pieris Japonica. "This one!" He said. _Well that was ugly enough._ He smugged to himself. 

Jaehyun's eyes widened in surprise. "You sure Doyoung?" he asked again carefully. Doyoung beamed at Jaehyun and put up his thumb. "100 percent!" But Jaehyun did not seem to buy it as hesitation was still evident on his face. 

The old lady interrupted. "Don't worry! Pieris Japonica can be pretty too if you decorate it properly!" She took a handful of the said flowers and picked some Camellia. She started to decorate it and there, a very beautiful bouquet of flowers was borned. Doyoung could only eyed the said flowers in annoyance. His plan to sabotage had failed and now the flowers looked lovely. _Damn just when I thought I could sabotage the flowers. I hate this. I hate everything._ For a moment he could feel his eyes getting warm and a tear started to appear. Panicked, Doyoung rubbed his eyes quickly, fearing that Jaehyun would see him. He looked at his side and saw that Jaehyun eyes were drawn to the bouquet and a soft smile was there. He knew that face. A face that he usually seen whenever Jaehyun was with Jungwoo. A face Jaehyun made when he was in love. _Fuck._

Doyoung remained rooted on his spot when Jaehyun headed to the counter to pay for that bouquet. "Thank you." Jaehyun said gratefully to the old lady. She then smiled and handed the bouquet to him. "I hope that _someone_ will like it." She said kindly. Jaehyun peeked above his shoulder to make sure that Doyoung was not within his hearing range and leaned closer to her. "He's the one who picked it. So, I sure hope he'll like it." He whispered shyly. The old lady giggled. "That was nice." She said. "Ah, to be young and in love." She added. Jaehyun's cheeks and ears redden and his dimples deepen. "Thank you again." He said and the old lady nodded.

Jaehyun turned his back and saw Doyoung still looking at the flowers blankly. "Doyoung-ah, let's go." He called. Startled, Doyoung looked up and nodded weakly. During the whole walk they fell into _uncomfortable_ silence—that was what Doyoung believed because he did not feel like talking, especially to Jaehyun. He was sad and all he could think of was to avoid Jaehyun again. He truly believed that by avoiding him he could save his heart from a major heartbreak—while for Jaehyun, he was deep and lost in his thoughts.

After what Doyoung felt like _forever,_ they had finally reached their house. "Bye Doyoung! See you tonight." Jaehyun said. Doyoung just nodded and went inside without saying anything. Jaehyun just stood there with concern written all over his face. 

"Mum, I'm home!" Doyoung said loudly.

"Ah! Doyoung-ah! Just in time. What took you so long?" His mum asked and she took the grocery bag from her son. She took out the item and placed it on the kitchen counter. Doyoung slumped on the bar stool near the kitchen counter. "I saw Jaehyun at the supermarket. So I accompanied him for a while." Doyoung replied weakly.

His mum then stopped washing the vegetables and turned to her son, hand on her waist. "Then why are you looking so dejected?" 

"Nothing mum." Doyoung huffed.

"Don't lie Doyoung. It has been like this for a while now. You're always in blue after you meet him. Tell me Doyoung, are you in a fight with Jaehyun?" His mum asked carefully.

Doyoung eyes widen. _Is it really that obvious?_ "No mum, I'm not in a fight with him. We are fine, I swear!" Doyoung convinced her. His mum stared blankly at him making Doyoung nervous. "Seriously mum! Nothing happened!" Doyoung squeaked in panic. His mum sighed in defeat. "Suit yourself. Now help me chop these veggies." His mum said and proceeded to take out other ingredients in the fridge. "Aye, aye mum!"

It was late evening when the Kims kitchen became merry again. His dad was busy preparing his stuffed turkey while his mum was busy baking her scrumptious apple pie. The Kim siblings on the other hand were helping each other making _Bulgogi_. Then, while waiting for the turkey to cook and the pie to bake, the family headed to their living room to decorate it with some Christmas decoration. His dad had brought out their 6 feet artificial Christmas tree from their store room along with a couple of boxes filled with christmas ornaments and colourful tinsels. Doyoung took out the red tinsel and started to wrap it on the tree. To make it livelier, his mum turned on her bluetooth speakers and let on a Christmas song playing in the background. One of many things about Christmas that Doyoung enjoyed the most was this; decorating his house together with his family.

"All I want for Christmas, is you!" His brother and mum sang heartily while his father shimmied a little at the back making the whole scenario look silly. 

Clock striked at 7 pm. Another one hour before the Jungs will come. Doyoung started to feel restless. "Mum, I'm going to take shower now." Doyoung said. His mum nodded. "Okay."

Now that Doyoung was alone in his room he could hear his own heart beating. He was not ready to meet Jaehyun again. Especially after knowing that Jaehyun had someone else now. He did consider to run away and skipped the dinner but his mum would be furious. It will not be pretty to anger his mum. Doyoung breathed in deeply and exhaled loudly. _Let's just hope the dinner will finish quickly._ He sighed and grabbed his towel. After showering, he stood in front of his closet. _Hmm, what should I wear? Wait, why am I thinking hard about this? It's just a casual family dinner. Oh ,well._ He shrugged and took his purple hoodie and black sweatpants.

He then made a beeline to the kitchen and saw his father and Gongmyung preparing the table. "Let me help!" Doyoung said and took a plate of piping hot _bulgogi_ from his dad. "Gongmyung-ah, take out a bottle of wine that I had bought yesterday." His dad instructed but Doyoung quickly answered. "Let me —" _Ding dong._ Their doorbell rang. "Ah, Doyoung-ah, help me open the door and welcome the guests." His dad said. Doyoung scrunched his nose. "Okay."

He headed to the front door with heavy steps. Upon opening the door he was greeted with the Jungs smiling at him. "Hello Doyoungie!" Said Mrs Jung. "Hi, mama, hi daddy." He flashed them with his cute smile and stepped aside, making way for them to come in. 

"Hi, Doyoungie." a smooth baritone voice greeted him. Jaehyun was looking good tonight. He was wearing a white and grey striped button-up shirt, half tucked into his white-washed jeans. "Hi." Doyoung replied quickly, closing the door and rushed to the dining table, not wanting to stay behind alone with Jaehyun for a long time. 

"Jaehyun-ah!" Gongmyung said happily and made that bro-handshake; a tradition for them two since they were nine years old. "Hey, Myungie." Jaehyun said back happily. 

"Woah! I can smell something delicious here!" Said Mr Jung. "It's my stuffed turkey of course!" said Mr Kim jokingly. "Now, now, let's sit together. We can chit-chat while eating." ushered Mrs Kim. Doyoung sat at his usual spot and Jaehyun took a seat right in front of him. Doyoung paid no attention because as long as he did not stare straight in front him then he would be fine.

Mr Kim led a prayer and they started to dig in. The parents were busy talking to themselves and Gongmyung and Jaehyun would join the conversation once in a while. While Doyoung just minded his own business, eating silently. However his peace did not last that long because Mr Jung asked him something. "Doyoung-ah, how's your university life? Is everything good?" 

Doyoung chewed his food and swallowed hurriedly. "University's fine. But the lessons are getting harder." 

Mrs Jung nodded in understanding. "Well, that was expected right? Since you're a second year student now." 

"Yup. Also I was a bit worried about this certain subject. It was a banking subject. I have no idea what my lecturer was talking about, haha." He really did struggle a lot with that subject. He just hoped that he could pass that subject and he would be over the moon.

Mrs Jung's face brightened. "Well you can ask Jaehyun here. I mean he works at the bank. I'm sure somehow and some way he can help you a bit. Right Jaehyunnie?" Jaehyun nodded in agreement. "You can ask me anytime, Doyoungie. Just call me and I will happily agree to help." Jaehyun said and he offered his kind smile. Jaehyun might have winked a bit leaving Doyoung stunned. _Was he winking at me? In front of our families?_ Doyoung thought in disbelief. But it seemed like no one else noticed besides him because the families resumed to talk about neighbourhood's gossips. And Jaehyun, his eyes lingered a bit watching Doyoung eat his food.

After they had finished their meals, Mrs Kim and Mrs Jung washed the dishes while their husbands were sweeping and cleaning the table. Gongmyung and Jaehyun were preparing desserts; Gongmyung cutted his mum's apple pie while Jaehyun decorated a plate of fresh fruits and red beans-filled rice cakes that the Jungs had prepared at home. 

_Hmm, looks like I'm not needed here._ So he went outside to sit on his porch swing with an ice cream in his hand. 

While Doyoung was eating on his ice cream, he felt someone tapped on his shoulder. It was Jaehyun. Apparently, Doyoung was absorbed with his ice cream and lost in his thought that he did not realise Jaehyun had taken a seat beside him. 

"Why are you sitting here alone? Others had started to eat their desserts you know?" Jaehyun said.

"I'm having my dessert too. See?" Doyoung showed his half eaten ice cream. 

Jaehyun chuckled. "Not this dessert. Mama made some rice cakes for you by the way." Jaehyun added.

Doyoung took a quick glance at him. "Okay. Thanks." 

Jaehyun heaved a sigh. "Doyoung." He called him in a serious tone. Doyoung hummed nonchalantly. "I don't know if it was just my feelings but are you by any chance avoiding me?" Jaehyun said dejectedly. There was a frown on his face.

Doyoung was taken aback. His mind jumbled trying to find an excuse. "I don't." He said. "I'm not avoiding you though." He shook his head to strengthen his statement. _Lies. You are indeed avoiding him, Doyoung._

"But when I was 17 we gradually became distant to each other. I mean you stopped clinging on me and such." Jaehyun continued. His tone was getting sadder.

"Well that was because you were busy preparing for your exam. I didn't want to disturb you and Gongmyung." 

"But I'm not feeling disturbed though?" Jaehyun retorted back.

"I was busy with my choir practice."

"I am still sad when you were not there to send me off to university. You didn't even say goodbye to me at all." Jaehyun's voice started to crack a bit.

Doyoung gulped on his saliva hard. "I was at Ten's doing our school project."

"Honestly Doyoung, did I ever hurt you? Did I make you mad at me? Can you please tell me what I did wrong!" Jaehyun begged. A tear treated to fall on his dusty pink cheeks. It was sure cold here. Both the weather and atmosphere between them two.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Doyoung said weakly. He could not bear to see that painful expression on Jaehyun's face. _He was the one who made him sad. Good job Doyoung._

"Then why did you change? Why are you giving me cold shoulders? I couldn't even think of a reason why—"

"Because I _love_ you okay! I love you but you didn't feel the same." Doyoung choked on his tears.

It was Jaehyun's turn to become speechless. Seeing Jaehyun did not give any response back, Doyoung scoffed bitterly. "See? This is why I try to lessen our interaction. I want these feelings that I had harboured for you for so long to stop growing. I couldn't bear to see you with someone else. Seeing you _kissing_ Dongwan six years ago was enough to serve me as a wake up call. That you would and could never be mine." Doyoung ended his rant with a loud sob. 

"I didn't kiss him." Said Jaehyun angrily.

"Well either you did or not it doesn't matter now right? Since you already have someone else. I could never stand a chance with you." Doyoung said dismissively.

"I don't have someone else either."

"Don't lie. You even bought them flowers too."

Jaehyun turned his back a bit and grabbed something from behind. It was a flower and chocolate bars that Jaehyun had bought earlier this morning. "Actually—" Jaehyun inhaled deeply and sighed. He wiped his tears and sniffled a bit before he continued. "Actually these are for you." 

Doyoung's eyes widened and his mind blank. _Holy shit! What?_ "W-what?" Doyoung stuttered. "For me?" He shrieked.

Jaehyun nodded eagerly. "Hmm. These are for you." Jaehyun hummed before he gave the flowers and chocolates. Doyoung shakily accepted the gifts. "T-thanks."

"I have a lot to confess to you right now Doyoungie." Jaehyun said. He then held Doyoung's right hand and took another deep breath. "Remember the night when you caught me crying because of Jungwoo?" Doyoung nodded. He did not trust his voice right now so he will just shut up. 

"Right, and that night we made a promise. Remember? You asked me to wait for you. I did. In fact I am still waiting for you Doyoung-ah." Said Jaehyun sincerely. Doyound blinked once, twice, he could not believe his ears. _Jaehyun was waiting for me._

"You… you waited for me?" Doyoung asked back for conformation. Jaehyun nodded firmly. "I did and I still do."

Another tear fall down of Doyoung's cheek. Jaehyun who noticed it brushed his thumb over Doyoung's cheek. 

_He did consider it. He remembered._ Doyoung started to smile a little. Suddenly he remembered something else that had bothered him for years. "Then, about Dongwan?" Doyoung asked hesitantly.

"That day, he confessed to me and he was about to kiss me but I punched him. I mean how can I accept a person who has always been mean to you right? Plus I had promised that I will wait for you and since that day Gongmyung and I had not spoken a word with him at all. He was a toxic friend. We don't need him." Jaehyun smiled weakly.

Doyoung broke into another sob. "I am sorry Jaehyun. I had been mean to you. I didn't know. I am sorry." Doyoung weeped. Jaehyun who was shocked because of Doyoung's sudden breakdown hushed him softly and hugged Doyoung to comfort him. "Shush, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault. Things happened Doyoung-ah." Jaehyun rubbed his hand soothingly on Doyoung's back. They remained in that position until Doyoung had calmed down. "Feeling better?" Jaehyun asked and he wiped Doyoung's tears stained cheeks. Doyoung nodded shyly. Now that he felt a bit better a sudden wave of embarrassment washed over him because he had cried like a baby in front of Jaehyun. 

"Now let's get inside." Jaehyun said but before he could stand up, Doyoung grabbed his arm. "Wait." Doyoung said, making Jaehyun puzzled. "I can't go in like this! I look like a mess right now!" Doyoung whined. Jaehyun chuckled. "Alright, let's wash your face." 

Now Doyoung's face looked a bit better but his eyes were still a bit puffy. But thank god Jaehyun's face was not that different from him too. His eyes were puffy but Doyoung's eyes were puffier. When they stepped into the living room everyone was looking at them expectantly. 

"W-what?" Doyoung said in panic.

"So, are you guys okay now?" Gongmyung asked. Both his and Jaehyun's parents were looking at them eagerly. _Okay… so everyone knows huh. And here I thought I was being slicked enough handling my problems._

"We are okay now." Jaehyun beamed.

"Good. I don't like it when my kids are being cold to each other." Said Mrs Kim frankly.

"Here, have a drink Doyoungie, Jaehyunnie. I made us hot chocolate." Mrs Jung said, ushering the boys to sit and join them for a Christmas movie. Now that everyone's focus had shifted from them to the television, Doyoung and Jaehyun took a sip of their drinks while looking at each other coyly. _Love is in the air~_

After the movie ended the Jungs bid their goodbyes and wished the Kims a Merry Christmas.

That night Doyoung who was already in his room, took a closer look at the bouquet. _It's pretty._ He laughed to himself remembering how he had tried to ruin the said flowers. He felt silly and ashamed with himself. Suddenly, he noticed there was a card slipped behind the Camellia. _A card?_ Doyoung put down the flowers and flipped open the card.

_Merry Christmas Doie. I hope next year we can celebrate Christmas together but as boyfriends. Will you be my 'wife'?_

_Love,_

_Your Jaehyun._

Doyoung gasped. _Love confession?_ Doyoung grabbed his phone that was on his desk and dialed for Jaehyun's number. His stomach was having severe butterflies. On the third ring, Jaehyun answered his phone. _"Hello?"_

"Jaehyun, are you for real?"

_"Oh, I take that you have read the card huh? That was fast haha."_ Jaehyun had the audacity to laugh when Doyoung was frenzied because he was hit with so many feelings at once.

"Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun giggled. _"Yes, I'm serious."_ Jaehyun cleared his throat. _"Doie, will you be mine?"_

Doyoung's face became beet red and his heart fluttered. It had been so long since Jaehyun last called him that. "I-I, yes." Doyoung breathed his answer. "I love you, Woojae."

_"I love you, Doie."_

The next day, Doyoung woke up, feeling fresher than ever. _Well of course he would feel like that because the burden he had beared for years is now gone._ This morning he felt giddy and could not stop himself from humming a few love songs that crossed in his mind.

As he was combing his hair in front of the mirror, his phone beeped. Glancing at his phone he wondered who had texted him early in the morning. 

_Dons! What time can we come to your house?_

It was Lucas from their group chat. Doyoung quickly typed back a reply.

_I think around 12 should be fine. Let's have lunch together! I'll tell my mum that you guys are coming!_

And seconds later he got a reply back from Sicheng. 

_Okay! See you guys later! Btw, Lucas please pick me up. Don't feel like driving._

_Lol, okay._

Doyoung put back his phone on his desk and started to make his bed. _Ping!_ Another message came in. 

_Oh gosh what else?_ He said and walked to his desk again. 

_Morning Doie! ♡_

Doyoung's heart fluttered again for the umpteenth time that day. 

_Morning. ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄_

_Σ >―(〃°ω°〃)♡→ Doie why you like this haha _

_Nah, this feels awkward haha._

_Well then you have to get used to it. You're dating a Valentine's boy so you will get more of these when dating me. Gotta live up the name you know? Btw, let's go out today! I'll pick you up. ;)_

_You literally lived next door Jae._

_I know. ;)_

Doyoung laughed. _What's with him?_ He thought. 

_Haha, okay sure. But my friends will come to my house this afternoon. So, can we meet after that?_

_No problem. Anything for you babe. ;)_

_:O_

"Doyoung-ah! Come down now!" his mom shouted for him from downstairs. "Coming!" he said and quickly cleaned up his bed and went to the living room. 

There his family was already gathered in front of their Christmas tree. It was time for a gift exchange! His parents had bought him a new Nintendo Switch— _nice now he can beat Taeyong in Mario Kart_ —and his brother bought him a pair of sneakers that he had told his brother before. _It sure is nice to be spoiled by the whole family huh?_

"Mum, my friends want to come for lunch. Is it okay?" Doyoung asked his mum who was busy taking pictures with her new camera— _thanks to his dad_ —making her stop midway. "Oh, sure Doyoung-ah. I was also about to ask for your friends. I miss my favourite son, Ten!" 

Doyoung gasped. "Mum! Ten is no good. He's a bad influence!"

"Just kidding." she said playfully and took out the camera's casing to keep her new present. "Then, you have to help me to cook the meals." 

"Okay mum." Doyoung hummed agreedly. 

They made japchae, soy sauce marinated crab, soft tofu stew and they also had reheated yesterday's apple pie— _his mum had made extra_ —for the guests. It was quite simple as they only had limited time to prepare the dishes. 

_Ding dong._

_It must be them!_ Said Doyoung inwardly and rushed off to the front door. There were his friends who were already gathered at the front gate and Sicheng had waved his hands vigorously while Lucas showed up a plastic bag in his hand. "Merry Christmas! I bought us chicken and cola!" 

Doyoung clicked his tongue. "Nice, and that's why you're my favourite friend." he said while pointing his fingers gun at Lucas and winked. 

"Oi, I thought I'm your favourite!" protested Ten, pouting and stomping his feet childishly. "Well why would you? You're a devil in disguise." Retorted Kun jokingly making his friends barked into laughter. _Kun was not wrong though. Do not ever be on Ten's bad side or he will make your life miserable._

Doyoung then made a beeline to the front gate and welcomed his friends. He led his friends to the kitchen and was greeted with a sight of his family who was busy preparing the table.

"Auntie!" Ten sang and rushed to hug Mrs Kim. "Tennie!" Mrs Kim squealed. They both then hug each other lightly while jumping a little. Doyoung looked at them two in amusement. He started to wonder if Ten was his friend or his mum's. 

It took a while for his friends and family to calm down if it was not because of Doyoung who had ushered them to sit down urgently. They ate the meals happily and his parents would ask some questions as a quick catch up with their son's best friend. They had been friends for long that the Kims had considered them as their children too. They were in the middle of eating apple pie and fried chicken when Jaehyun suddenly popped up into the dining room. 

"Oh! Jaehyun! Come here and have some chicken! Doyoung's friends bought it." Said Gongmyung and then patted his hand on an empty chair between him and Doyoung. Jaehyun, who was feeling shy because he felt like he was intruding, walked slowly towards the table. 

Kun who was always the observant one said "Don't be shy Jaehyun. You are welcome here. Come on, join us!" He said warmly. Jaehyun nodded his head, blush evident on his ears. "Thank you. I should have texted Doyoung beforehand though." He said softly. 

There was a moment of silence as everyone was trying to process the meaning of Jaehyun's statement before the dining room was filled with teasing hollers and wolf-whistles. "Oho! What does that mean huh?" Mr Kim wiggled his eyebrows. "Are you guys dating now?" Ten then added. Gongmyung who was near Jaehyun had slapped Jaehyun's thigh. "Finally making your move huh Jae?" 

Jaehyun who was already red became redder and Doyoung was not that different either. Doyoung then eyed Jaehyun sharply before smacking Jaehyun's arm fast and hard. "Look what you've done?" He hissed. "Ow! How would I know?" Jaehyun replied back half-whispering, half-shouting.

"Don't be shy." Lucas said. "You guys are bound to date sooner or later. Chill." Lucas then winked at the newly-introduced couple.

Mrs Kim then added. "Yeah that, and also did you both really think that we didn't hear what you guys talked about last night?" She smirked and Mr Kim laughed loudly. "True that. We had to stop both your mum and Mrs Jung from eavesdropping right behind the front door you know." He said, still laughing. "That is also why we moved from the dining room to the living room." Gongmyung snickered. He still remembered how both his mum and Mrs Jung had rushingly brought the plates and cups to the living room and they even turned on the tv but with low volume as an alibi for their attempt to eavesdropping. 

"Mum!" Doyoung whined loudly, embarrassed. _That is why they were looking at them expectantly last night. Oh God._

"So… who asked whom first?" Asked Sicheng.

"I bet with all of my money that it was Jaehyun. No way in hell it was Doyoung." Said Ten confidently. "Me too." Said Lucas.

Mrs Kim hummed. "But I did put a bet on Doyoung." Then she sighed. "Should have bet on Jaehyun though." Gongmyung giggled. "I told you already mum. Thanks Jae. My money is safe now because of you." 

"You guys are betting on us?" Doyoung gasped in bewilderment. 

"We did." Said everyone in the room in synchronization. "Along with Mr and Mrs Jung." His dad added.

"Oh my God." Doyoung palmed his face while Jaehyun just laughed heartily because he found the situation he was in was hilarious. Like a comedy skit.

After a few more teasing from his best friends and family, he was finally alone with Jaehyun. They had walked to the nearest playground for more privacy. It was not safe to have a date while his family and friends were around. 

"Hah, finally peace." Doyoung said softly. He skipped a little heading towards the swing and Jaehyun followed suit, taking another swing beside Doyoung.

"It wasn't that bad though. It was funny." Jaehyun said smiling while remembering the chaos that had happened a while ago. "It was, if I was not their main target. I mean if it happened to Gongmyung or my friends of course it would be hilarious." Doyoung huffed.

"Aww, come on Doie, don't be upset. I'm sorry that I outed us before discussing with you." Jaehyun coaxed him.

"I'm not upset. Just embarrassed okay. And a little dramatic. I mean this is my first relationship, so I don't know how to act accordingly in front of my friends and family." Doyoung explained carefully. "Sorry if I make you feel like I want to hide us." 

"It's okay Doie. I understand. I'm sorry because I should be more considerate about your situation." Jaehyun said again kindly.

"Okay, let's stop with these apology streaks okay. If not, we would waste our date by saying sorry all day long." Doyoung joked, making Jaehyun bursted into bubbles of laughter.

Doyoung then started to swing his foot and threw his gazes to the scenery in front of him. There were thin layers of snow but that did not stop other people from walking and socializing in the park.

"Doie, love." Jaehyun called him softly. "Hmm?" Doyoung hummed and his ears and cheeks red because of the endearment used by Jaehyun. He then turned his face towards Jaehyun. He saw in Jaehyun's hand holding a thin and simple design of a silver bracelet. "Merry Christmas, love." Jaehyun said coyly and then he took Doyoung's right wrist before putting on the bracelet on him. "Thank you." Doyoung whispered shyly. He inspected the bracelet closely and saw it had a single peach charm. "A peach?" He asked, puzzled because among his nicknames peach was not one of it.

Jaehyun scratched his temple, embarrassed. "You used to say I look like a peach before, remember?" 

"Oh, right!" Doyoung clapped his hand in realization. 

"Besides…" Jaehyun said before pulling up his left arm's sweaters, revealing another similar bracelet that Doyoung was currently wearing. "It's a couple bracelet." He continued. The bracelet that Jaehyun wore had a bunny charm. "Mine is bunny because you look like one. A cute bunny." He pinched Doyoung's cheeks while grinning until his lovely dimples appeared. 

"Haha, it's cute. Thank you Woojae." Doyoung smiled his cute gummy smile but it did not last long because he remembered something. "Oh my God!" Doyoung exclaimed loudly.

Jaehyun's eyes widen. "What happened?" He asked hurriedly.

"I didn't buy anything for you!" Doyoung whimpered. _How would he know that he would reconcile with Jaehyun this time!_ Jaehyun massaged his chest in relief. "Doie, you make me panic you know?" Doyoung made a disappointed noises. "But you gave me two gifts!" He argued back. 

"It's okay. Next Christmas you can give me two gifts too." Jaehyun beamed in an attempt to soothe the still disappointed Doyoung. Doyoung just nodded weakly.

"And also I just got the greatest gift ever this year." Jaehyun said happily and it caught Doyoung's attention. "That is?" He asked.

"That is…" Jaehyun said, leaning closer towards Doyoung. 

Doyoung could feel his heart was beating way too loudly, he was afraid Jaehyun could hear it.

"...you." Jaehyun continued and closing the gap between him and Doyoung. Instantly Doyoung felt like his heart could burst out of love. The kiss was just a short yet soft peck but it was enough to make him weak on his knee. Thankfully he was seated on a swing right now or else he would collapse and wished the earth could swallow him alive. 

Jaehyun pulled out and looked straight into Doyoung's round eyes. He looked so damn satisfied with the peck. Doyoung cleared his throat. "That was cheesy." He said, a futile attempt to counter back his shyness.

"A cheese for you." Jaehyun said with a flirtatious tone and winked. 

Doyoung turned red. Thank God Jaehyun was not disappointed for not receiving any present from him. To redeem himself, he will make sure to give Jaehyun the bestest present he will ever have next year. That was what Doyoung promised to himself.

The next day in the late evening, Jaehyun had to leave and went back to his home to prepare for the next day; he had to go to work tomorrow. Apparently, he only had three days off from work. Doyoung was visibly upset because he was yet to be satisfied with the amount of time he had spent with Jaehyun. 

_"It was too short." Doyoung whimpered. Jaehyun could only smile apologetically. "Sorry love, I'll make it up to you next time okay?"_

The Kims and the Jungs were now standing outside of their houses to send Jaehyun off, and this time Doyoung was there too. 

"Goodbye, son. Be careful on your way home. It's getting dark soon so drive slowly okay?" Said Mr Jung. Mrs Jung nodded. "Yes, drive slowly okay? Nothing to be rushed off. Your house is not that far from here, right? Shouldn't take that long to arrive." She advised, concern was evident in her tone. 

"Noted, ma, daddy." Jaehyun said playfully. He then hugged both of his parents. "I'll text you when I arrive, okay?"

"You better, young man. Don't let us worry about you for too long." Said Mrs Jung. "Yes, ma." Jaehyun replied back.

Jaehyun then turned towards Mr and Mrs Kim. "Goodbye mum and dad." He said while bowing his head.

"Take care, Jaehyunnie." Said both Mr and Mrs Kim. Jaehyun smiled.

"Bye, Myungie." He said while bro-fisting with his best friend. "Bye, Jae." Gongmyung said back. 

And lastly Jaehyun faced the already on the verge of crying, Doyoung. Jaehyun pulled him into a bear hug. "Bye, love. Don't cry. It's not like we can't meet again. Your university is near to my workplace." Jaehyun whispered soothingly in Doyoung's ear. Doyoung could only nod weakly. Jaehyun then placed a quick kiss on Doyoung's left cheek before going inside his car.

They waved at Jaehyun for a while before returning back to their respective houses leaving Doyoung and Gongmyung watching Jaehyun's car drive away out of their sight. 

"Why did Jaehyun only have three days of holidays and you have a week off? This is unfair." Doyoung whined again for the umpteenth time.

"Life is unfair, kid." Gongmyung said, patting Doyoung's shoulder in mock consolation. Doyoung huffed. 

But at least Jaehyun was now his after years of crushing and misunderstanding between them two. He now believed in miracles the Christmas could offer. Or maybe because he was in Santa's good boy list so that was why his wish was finally being granted? Yeah maybe that.


	2. Epilogue

"Woojae, love?" Doyoung called for Jaehyun. They were now chilling on the sofa in Jaehyun's house. Jaehyun was reading a motivational book that was gifted by Doyoung's friend to Doyoung but he was too lazy to read the book. Jaehyun, who had found the book lying cold on Doyoung's childhood study desk, took interest in it.

"Hmm?" Jaehyun hummed, eyes still fixated on the book.

"Can I ask you something?" Doyoung asked hesitantly. Jaehyun, who noticed it, closed the book before staring straight in Doyoung's eyes, giving him his full attention. He then brushed Doyoung's hair that was on his lap since Doyoung was resting his head on him.

"Yes, Doie?" Jaehyun said warmly, encouraging Doyoung, who was fiddling his fingers nervously to continue.

"Why did you only approach me now? Why not sooner? I mean, since you're still keeping the promise…" Doyoung trailed off. He did not know how to put his concern in words properly. But it seems like Jaehyun understood him as he hummed in acknowledgement. 

"I thought you had lost your interest in me since you were avoiding me and giving me a cold shoulder." Jaehyun said. Doyoung winced. He admitted that was not the smartest thing to do and he was not proud of it. "I'm sorry. I was an idiot." Doyoung admitted weakly. 

"It's okay Doie. I forgave you already." Jaehyun said and bent down to kiss Doyoung. "Besides it was already in the past. We are together now right?" Jaehyun explained further. Doyoung nodded while pouting.

"And then, you were like ten when we made that promise. How would I know that you were so serious at that time. You were so young and innocent. And I was heartbroken, I could think that was your unique way to console me." Jaehyun said while Doyoung kept on staring at his boyfriend, listening to him earnestly.

"I don't remember how it started but as times goes by the feeling I have for you keeps on growing and getting stronger. I guess it was already there since the beginning but I thought that was a love of a big brother to his lil brother. I mean how would I know? I don't have any other siblings to begin with. So how can I compare?" Jaehyun laughed, making Doyoung laugh too.

"With under impression that you no longer liked me, I resorted to only liking you from afar. That was until Gongmyung knew about my little crushing on you. I don't know how he knew, he didn't want to tell me until now and I said to him suit yourself. But anyway, the night before Christmas Eve, Gongmyung met me and urged me to confess to you. After being brainwashed by him, I have decided to confess to you. And it seems like luck was on my side, we met at the supermarket. That was why I asked you about the chocolate and the flowers." Jaehyun paused as if thinking before he continued again. "I think if it was not for Myung's encouragement, I wouldn't have you in my arms right now." Jaehyun ended his narration with a smile decorating his face, full dimples and whiskers and his ears were deep red. 

Doyoung kept on silence, he was in the middle of processing all new infos that Jaehyun had told him.  _ No wonder that night Gongmyung said he will never regret it if he confesses to Jaehyun. Woah, he really regretted the time he had wasted on avoiding Jaehyun. Should have listened to the elders advice huh. Ish ish.  _

"I'm glad that my brother helped us." Doyoung said gratefully. "Me too." said Jaehyun in agreement. They stayed like that for a while appreciating each other's presence before Doyoung's stomach growled loudly. Doyoung was stunned.

"Is my baby hungry?" Jaehyun cooed. Doyoung then whined in embarrassment. Way to ruin this romantic moment. 

"Let's get ready. I'm feeling like eating pizza." Jaehyun suggested.

Doyoung's ears perked at the word pizza. "Let's go, love!" Doyoung jumped out from the sofa before reaching for his beanie and jacket. Jaehyun just shook his head lightly. He hoped he could make Doyoung happy like this forever. Jaehyun stopped for a while after realising about his thoughts. Forever with Doyoung did not sound that bad. In fact he wanted it.

_ Forever with his love. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you made it to the end! Haha. Anyway please leave some comments so that I can know where to improve. Thank you for your time! Stay safe during this pandemic! Take care! ^^


End file.
